the ninja
by rama the darkness
Summary: Naruto, seorang mahasiswa biasa akan mengalami petualangan seru bersama seorang gadis cantik yang ternyata adalah ninja
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san, rama kembali dengan fic kedua, kali ini saya coba bikin fic multi-chap romance walaupun saya sendiri tidak pernah pacaran. Kasian *meratapi diri sendiri*

Hehehe... tanpa banyak kata-kata yang gak penting ini dia saya persembahkan THE NINJA

Declaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Fic: rama the darkness

Warning: EYD berantakan, typo (maybe), gaje (pasti)

A/N ide fic ini muncul tiba-tiba waktu saya lagi di kamar mandi

**THE NINJA**

**BAB 1**

**PERTEMUAN**

Namaku Naruto. Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan, dan sepasang tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipiku, aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh dalam hal pelajaran, tetapi anehnya aku bisa diterima di salah satu universitas jurusan hukum yang cukup terkenal di desaku, Universitas Konohagakuen. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk membuat laporan yang diperintahkan dosenku, Hatake Kakashi, andai saja aku seperti sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha yang mempunyai otak sangat encer, pasti akan mudah mengerjakan laporan ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, laporanku sudah kuselesaikan dengan susah payah dan kerja yang sangat keras, mataku sudah terasa sangat berat, akhirnya aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarku yang kucintai, dengan indah aku meluncur keatas kasur dan menarik selimut lalu tidur. Keesokan paginya, aku bangun dan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan mandi seperlunya, karena di tempat kos ini tagihan air cukup mahal sehingga aku harus pandai-pandai menghemat air.

Karena hari ini hari libur, aku pergi ke supermarket dan membeli kebutuhanku. Yah, inilah yang biasa kulakukan disaat hari libur dan aku sudah mendapat kiriman uang dari ibuku. Tidak ada yang berbeda saat aku pergi ke supermarket, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh saat aku pulang dari supermarket, aku melihat seekor kucing yang memiliki bulu berwarna merah, aku berusaha untuk menangkapnya tapi, kucing itu lincah sekali, aku terus mengejarnya sampai di sebuah sungai kecil, disamping sungai itu ada beberapa pohon sakura besar, aku belum pernah ke sini.

"ah, kucingnya." Kataku tersadar. namun tiba-tiba kucing itu menghilang, _aneh_ pikirku, saat aku melihat-lihat ke sekelilingku aku melihat sesosok tubuh yang hanyut terbawa arus sungai,

"siapa itu?" "apa dia sudah mati?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri, dengan memberanikan diri aku mengejar sosok itu dan aku mengangkat tubuhnya dari sungai, ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan berkulit putih, dan yang terpenting dia masih bernafas,

"syukurlah" kataku lega, tapi siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia bisa hanyut di sungai ini? Setelah beberapa lama berfikir akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membingungkan,

"dimana dia tinggal?" "kalau begini aku harus membawanya ke tempat kostku?" "nanti apa kata orang kalau melihat aku membawa seorang gadis?" jeritku kebingungan. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil resiko, daripada dia mati disini.

Dengan susah payah karena membawa belanjaan sambil menggendongnya, akhirnya aku bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Dengan hati-hati kubaringkan dia di kasurku, kuperhatikan wajahnya, ternyata dia manis juga. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur di sampingnya.

TBC

Gimana? Gajekah? Anehkah? Silahkan tanggapi dengan merevie sebanyak banyaknya *emangnya kuis?* oke, dimohon reviewnya tapi jangan berupa flame ya ^_^

Review anda sangat membantu saya dalam berimajinasi

**ARIGATO**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai... Rama kembali lagi dengan fic ini, gomen nih kalau lama, soalnya flashdisk saya rusak, jadi data THE NINJA chap 2 yang seharusnya udah publish malah gak jadi, gomen ya, tapi chap 2 nya sekarang udah selesai dan bakalan publish. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview di chap pertama, saya kira bakalan sepi tapi, rupanya banyak yang ngereview hiks... saya sangat terharu *ngelap ingus pake lengan baju*. Terimakasih buat semua readers yang sudah mereview. Okelah tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, saya persembahkan.

Declaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Fic: Rama The Darkness

Warning: EYD yang mungkin berantakan, tanda baca berantakan, typo (mungkin), sedikit OOC karena sulit berada di jalur IC, AU tapi CANON,dsb dsb

**THE NINJA**

**BAB 2**

**SEPOTONG KECIL MEMORI**

**Naruto POV**

Keesokan harinya saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku melihat gadis itu sudah duduk disamping kasur sambil menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan bingung.

Gadis ini memiliki satu hal yang membuatnya semakin menarik, matanya. Ya, dia mempunyai mata berwarna lavender.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya dengan sangat singkat.

"Aku dimana?" tambahnya.

"Hehehe, kau ada di kamar kostku, maaf aku tidak tahu lagi harus membawamu kemana." Jawabku.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi, tapi kali ini tatapannya sudah berubah lebih tenang.

"Kau kutemukan hanyut di sungai, oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa hanyut di sungai itu?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Selain namamu kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk lagi.

_Sepertinya dia terkena amnesia._ Pikirku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan jati dirimu." Kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku keudara.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya menundukkan kepala

"Tapi sebelum itu, gantilah bajumu, nanti kau masuk angin, kau bisa pakai baju kakakku." Kataku sembari menunjukkan lemari pakaian kakakku. Aku memang punya seorang kakak perempuan bernama Naruko, tempat kostku ini memang lumayan besar, jadi dia sering datang kesini, karena itu dia punya lemari pakaian sendiri.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, kakakku sekarang sedang di Amerika jadi tidak masalah kalau kau meminjam bajunya, cepat sana ganti baju." Jawabku tak lupa dengan cengiran andalanku.

"Umm... Naruto,apa aku cocok memakai baju ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

Sekarang ini Hinata sedang berdiri didepanku dengan memakai sweater berwarna pink dengan rok mini ditambah celana jins didalamnya. Sementara aku sendiri memakai t-shirt berwarna kuning gelap dengan huruf N di bagian depan, aku juga memakai celana jins.

"Hehehe, menurutku kau cocok memakai baju itu Hinata." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasku.

"Oh iya, apa kau lapar Hinata?" tambahku lagi

"Sedikit." jawabnya sedikit merona.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan di restoran ramen favoritku." Kataku dengan bersemangat.

Di restoran ramen Ichiraku, aku duduk dibangku paling pojok kiri dan Hinata duduk disebelahku.

"Paman, aku pesan dua porsi ya!" teriakku pada paman Teuchi, pemilik restoran ramen ini.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya.

"Hei Naruto, selamat ya, akhirnya kau sudah mendapat pasangan." Katanya berbisik padaku sambil matanya melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ah, paman ini bisa saja." Jawabku malu-malu.

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa yang kami bicarakan hanya menatap bingung.

Sambil menunggu pesananku, aku melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar, dan tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap dua sosok yang sangat kukenal, seorang gadis berambut pink cerah dan seorang lelaki berambut biru dongker.

"Woi, Sasuke, Sakura." Teriakku pada mereka dari dalam restoran.

Untungnya sekarang restoran ini sedang sepi, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah dilempari dengan gelas karena mengganggu ketenangan. Dua sosok itu sekarang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, aku di sini, di dalam restoran." Teriakku lagi.

"Hoi, Naruto!" kali ini Sakura yang berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku, lalu kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya masuk ke Ichiraku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah masuk dan duduk didepanku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ngobrol tentang laporan kita besok." Jawabku.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria sementara Sasuke sibuk membetulkan rambut 'pantat ayamnya' yang sedikit berantakan.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" kali ini sasuke buka suara setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya.

"Dia Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata ini Sasuke dan Sakura." Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke lalu Sakura.

"Dia siapamu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Tumben anak ini banyak bicara, biasanya dia yang paling irit kata-kata.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawabku.

"Kami punya banyak waktu." Kali ini Sakura yang berbicara, sambil menatapku seolah aku ini seorang narapidana yang sedang diinterogasi atas tuduhan pencurian celana dalam.

"Naruto, ini ramenmu." Tiba-tiba anak perempuan paman Teuchi datang sambil menyajikan dua porsi ramen yang tadi aku pesan.

"Ano, kami juga mau pesan." Kata Sakura

"Dua." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dan jus tomat." Kata sasuke memesan minuman favoritnya.

"Baiklah, akan segera saya buatkan." Kata anak paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami kearah dapur.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ceritanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku dan Hinata bergantian.

Aku mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Hinata sampai sekarang.

"Oh, jadi dia terkena amnesia, begitu?" tanya Sakura diakhir ceritaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput kuah ramenku.

"Tapi aku berjanji akan menemukan jati diri Hinata yang sesungguhnya, benar kan Hinata?" kataku sambil menolehkan kepalaku kearah Hinata.

"Iya." Balas Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai kan?" "kalau begitu kami mau pulang dulu ya." Kata Sasuke sembari menghabiskan jus tomat yang tadi sudah dipesannya.

"Hei, tunggu, apa kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan laporannya?" tanyaku saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak sepertimu." Balas Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

Huh dasar sepasang kekasih.

"Hinata, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota." Ajakku pada Hinata.

"iya." Angguk Hinata.

Setelah membayar, aku dan Hinata berjalan kaki ke taman kota, karena letaknya yang memang dekat dengan Ichiraku. Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan, Hinata mengajakku untuk duduk dibangku taman sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan.

"Hinata, kau suka bunga." Tanyaku padanya.

"Iya, aku suka bunga lavender, menurutku mereka sangat indah." Jawabnya sambil menatap langit.

Melihat wajahnya yang tertiup angin lembut, membuat mahkota indigonya tertiup anggun membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Lama aku menikmati melihat wajahnya itu, sampai Hinata menyadarkanku.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanyanya padaku sambil memandangku khawatir.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa Hinata, hehehehehe." Balasku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang terasa memanas karena malu ketahuan memperhatikan Hinata.

"Kau mau es krim?" kataku untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar dia tidak sadar kalau pipiku memerah.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sambil mengusap-usap dadaku yang berdebar-debar aku berjalan kearah toko es krim yang baru pertama kulihat di taman ini.

"Kakek, aku pesan dua es krim rasa cokelat ya!" kataku pada penjual es krim yang menurutku sudah kakek-kakek, karena dia memiliki rambut putih panjang dengan ikat kepala aneh.

"Hei anak muda, jangan panggil aku kakek, namaku Jiraiya, penjual es krim paling lezat didunia, hahahaha." Katanya sambil bernarsis ria. Aku hanya sweatdrop

"Hei, gadis yang duduk dibangku itu pacarmu ya?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat pipiku kembali terasa panas.

"Ah, kakek ini, bisa saja." Kataku yang tanpa sadar kembali menggunakan kata 'kakek'

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kakek, aku ini masih muda tahu!" Katanya dengan mimik wajah yang menurutku sangan lucu.

"Iya, iya, mana es krimku?" kataku sambil menyodorkan beberapa keping uang koin.

"Ini, lain kali datang lagi ya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan es krim pesananku.

Saat berjalan menuju Hinata tiba-tiba hujan gerimis turun, aku langsung berlari kecil ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto, sepertinya hujan akan semakin lebat, ayo kita pulang saja." Ajak Hinata.

Di tengah perjalanan menggunakan taksi Hinata tertidur dibahuku. Tetapi aku melihat ada sesuatu di leher hinata, dengan hati-hati kusibakkan helaian rambut hinata dan aku melihat seperti sebuah tanda aneh berbentuk tiga buah koma yang saling berhadapan. _Apa ini? _Pikirku.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata, tadi sewaktu kita di mobil, aku melihat tanda aneh di lehermu, berbentuk tiga koma yang saling berhadapan, sebenarnya tanda apa itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tanda... ukh" Hinata tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba dia memegangi lehernya tempat tanda itu berada, dan dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kataku sambil menahan tubuh Hinata yang goyah dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu." Katanya dengan tubuh yang berkeringat.

"Hah?"

**Normal POV**

**Flashback on**

_Di sebuah desa kecil, tepatnya di sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat nyaman, seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender sedang bercanda dengan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya dan berambut cokelat tetapi memiliki warna mata yang sama._

"_Kak Hinata, aku lelah, ayo kita istirahat." Ajak si gadis kecil_

"_Iya Hanabi, kakak juga lelah, ayo kita istirahat." Kata si gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil mengusap kepala gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya Hanabi itu._

"_Hinata, Hanabi, ayo minum dulu!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di samping seorang lelaki dewasa, dan mereka semua memiliki warna mata yang sama. Setelah minum Hinata dan Hanabi kembali bermain kejar-kejaran, dan kedua orang tua mereka hanya melihat sambil tersenyum._

_Sepertinya mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia._

**Flashback off**

"Jadi kau punya adik yang bernama Hanabi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya, tapi rasanya semuanya masih menggantung, sepertinya masih banyak hal yang tidak aku ingat." Jawab Hinata sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau mengingat semuanya kembali." Kataku sambil menggenggam tanganya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu tetapi dia tidak melepaskan genggamanku. _Tenanglah Hinata, aku pasti akan membantumu menemukan jati dirimu. _Kataku dalam hati.

**TBC**

Apa ini !? *teriak-teriak frustasi.* jujur sehabis bikin chap pertama saya bingung mau bikin kelanjutannya, ditambah lagi flashdisk yang rusak, dan laptop yang sering dipake sama okaa-san. Beginilah hasilnya, mungkin aneh, gaje, dsb. Rencananya sih mau bikin ingatan Hinata selesai di chap ini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik jangan. Oh iya nih mau tanya, kata pengganti untuk 'sambil' itu apa ya? Soalnya saya pikir saya kebanyakan makai kata 'sambil'.

Oke ya, sekian dulu mind to RnR? Don't flame ya

**ARIGATO**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay... update *teriak-teriak sambil nari gaje*. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama terbengkalai akhirnya update juga ini cerita (cukup lama!? Ini lama banget tau) . Umm... mau ngomong apa ya? Oh iya! Terimakasih sama semua yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya, semua masukan dan saran anda akan saya gunakan sebagai panduan agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik lagi, pokoknya makasih banyak ya. Oke tanpa banyak bicara lagi, saya persembahkan.

Declaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Fic: Rama The Darkness

Warning: EYD yang mungkin berantakan, tanda baca berantakan, typo (mungkin), sedikit OOC karena sulit berada di jalur IC, AU tapi CANON, dsb dsb

**THE NINJA**

**BAB 3**

**DIA ADALAH****...**

**Normal POV**

_Di sebuah ladang lavender ditengah hutan, dua orang gadis sedang bermain dan tertawa, tetapi tiba-tiba._

"_Kak Hinata, ayo pulang." Ajak seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat kepada gadis yang lebih tua darinya dengan rambut berwarna indigo._

"_Hah? Kau sudah mau pulang Hanabi?" tanya kakaknya yang sedang asyik memandangi bunga favoritnya itu._

"_Perasaanku tidak enak kak." __Ujar__ Hanabi pada Hinata, dari tatapannya yang sangat serius Hinata tahu ini bukan lelucon adiknya, setelah Hinata memetik setangkai Lavender __dan memasukkannya kedalam saku bajunya, __dia langsung menggandeng adiknya pulang._

_Firasat adiknya memang terbukti benar, rumah mereka, tidak hanya rumah mereka tetapi seluruh desa seolah kosong tanpa penghuni, ketakutan mulai merayapi mereka berdua. Dengan __melangkah __perlahan Hinata dan Hanabi melangkah memasuki rumah mereka, dan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah cipratan darah di dinding, Hanabi dan Hinata langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan tangannya begitu melihat ayah dan ibunya menelungkup di lantai dengan masing-masing punggung mereka tertancap sebilah pedang, Hanabi sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya, Hanabi berlutut di depan mayat kedua orang tuanya, perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan cairan bening itu pun tumpah dari kedua matanya._

"_Kakak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hanabi __dengan suara parau __pada Hinata tanpa melepas pandangannya dari mayat kedua orangtuanya._

"_Kakak juga tidak tahu, Hanabi." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang mulai bergetar menahan tangisannya._

_TEP TEP TEP... terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka. Hinata dan Hanabi langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan mengambil sebilah kunai dari balik baju masing-masing._

"_Wah, wah, sepertinya aku melewatkan dua orang lagi." Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka terdengar suara seorang lelaki. Hinata dan Hanabi refleks langsung membalikkan badan mereka, dan yang mereka lihat adalah seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat seperti orang mati._

"_Siapa kau!?" bentak Hanabi pada lelaki itu._

"_Aku yang membunuh semua orang tak berguna itu." Jawabnya dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa._

"_Kurang ajar!" __pekik__ Hanabi sambil menerjang kearah lelaki itu, tetapi Hinata menahannya._

"_Kakak?" Hanabi menatap bingung kakaknya._

"_Kalau dia bisa mengalahkan seluruh klan dengan semudah itu, dia pasti bukan orang biasa." Jawab Hinata sambil memandang lelaki itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan seksama._

"_Hahaha..." tiba-tiba lelaki itu tertawa keras, dan langsung melemparkan tiga bilah kunai dengan sangat cepat kearah Hinata._

"_Byaku__u__gan!" dengan serempak Hanabi dan Hinata membentuk sebuah segel._

_TRANGG TRANGG TRANGG! Hinata berhasil menangkis semua serangan lelaki misterius itu, tiba-tiba datang serangan lain dari atas, namun dengan cepat Hinata melompat menghindar._

"_Jyuuken__." Teriak Hanabi dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menyerang lelaki itu._

_BUGHH! Serangan Hanabi berhasil mengenai perut lelaki itu, yang langsung membuatnya tersungkur dengan keras._

"_Siapa sebenarnya kau? Dan kenapa aku membunuh seluruh klan kami!?" tanya Hinata sambil mencengkram kerah baju lelaki itu dan menempelkan kunainya ke leher lelaki itu._

"_Kau akan tahu setelah sampai di alam sana dan bertemu semua anggota klanmu!" Kata lelaki itu yang dengan tiba tiba berubah menjadi seekor ular yang raksasa._

"_Hanabi, menghindar!" seru Hinata saat melihat ular itu menyerang kearah Hanabi. Dengan cepat hanabi berhasil melompat keatas dan menghindari serangan ular itu, dari dalam tanah tiba-tiba lelaki itu keluar dan langsung menangkap Hinata dari belakang lalu menggigit leher kirinya._

"_AKHH!" Hinata memegang lehernya kirinya yang digigit, pandangannya mengabur._

"_Hanabi, cepat lari dari sini!" perintah Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

"_Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hanabi pada Hinata._

"_Jangan pedulikan aku, selamatkan dirimu!" perintah Hinata sekali lagi._

"_Kakak, maafkan aku." Kata Hanabi sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata._

_Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Hinata berusaha lari sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu, lalu sampailah dia di sebuah sungai besar yang berujung sebuah air terjun yang sangat tinggi._

"_Cepat, lompatlah, kau ingin kembali bertemu keluargamu 'kan? Kalau kau mati, maka kau akan bertemu keluargamu lagi, tetapi kalau kau berhasil bertahan hidup maka tanda yang ada di lehermu itu akan memandumu kepadaku." kata lelaki itu sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Hinata._

"_Dan kalau kau bertahan hidup, aku akan sangat menantikan pembalasan dendammu." semakin dekat, sangat dekat. Akhirnya __karena merasa tidak punya pilihan lain __Hinata memilih untuk terjun ke sungai._

**NARUTO POV**

"Hanabi!" aku terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Hinata yang cukup keras, segera aku berlari ke kamar tempat Hinata berada. Kulihat Hinata sedang terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian yang basah dengan keringat.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau mengigau keras sekali." Tanyaku sambil mendekati Hinata.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, dan mencari-cari pakaian yang dipakainya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kemudian dia merogoh saku pakaian itu dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga Lavender yang sudah rusak dan layu, lalu dia menggenggam bunga itu sambil terisak.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas padanya.

"A-aku... ingat semuanya." Jawabnya yang membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi pada Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya diam. Perlahan kulihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya semakin lama semakin deras.

"Hinata! Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku beruntut. Dengan lembut kugenggam kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya, Hinata." Kataku lagi.

"Seluruh... keluargaku... telah tiada." Jawabnya terputus-putus karena menahan isak tangisnya.

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku sambil mempererat genggamanku di tangannya.

"Tidak sekarang Naruto, suatu saat nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya." Jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir. Perlahan kuangkat tangan kananku untuk menghapus air mata dipipi putih Hinata.

"Sudah, jangan menangis Hinata, aku akan ada disini bersamamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum hangat. Dengan perlahan aku memeluk Hinata dengan lembut.

"Eh?." Hinata terkejut, wajahnya memerah seolah seluruh darah ditubuhnya pindah ke wajahnya. tetapi hanya sepersekian detik saja. Setelah keterkejutannya hilang, dia membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku dan berbisik pelan.

"Terimakasih Naruto." Aku merasa inilah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, aku tidak tahu apakah akan ada momen yang seperti ini lagi.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kutatap lembut wajah Hinata. Kali ini Hinata sudah bisa tersenyum kembali, melihat senyumnya itu aku semakin bersemangat untuk bisa terus menjaga Hinata dan terus berada disampingnya. Apakah aku mulai menyukai Hinata? Entahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Hinata mengingat kembali masa lalunya, tetapi Hinata masih belum juga menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi dari pengamatanku selama satu bulan ini sepertinya hinata bukan gadis biasa, kenapa? Ya, karena suatu malam saat Hinata tertidur aku melihat tubuhnya seperti terbungkus cahaya kebiruan selama beberapa detik. Hei, aku jadi seperti lelaki mesum ya? Malam-malam malah melihat seorang gadis tidur. Tetapi di sisi lain selama satu bulan ini hari-hariku menjadi jauh lebih berwarna karena kehadiran Hinata, aku bersyukur karena dapat bertemu gadis seperti dia.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan kebetulan aku sedang punya uang jadi aku mengajak Hinata untuk menonton konser seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal yang diadakan di pusat kota malam ini. Karena sekarang masih pagi dan suplai dapurku sudah habis aku mengajak Hinata berbelanja di ruko kecil di ujung jalan yang kebetulan adalah ruko sahabat baikku Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hei Naruto, siapa itu? Cantik sekali!" seru Kiba begitu aku masuk ke tokonya. Hal yang sudah kuduga, bocah mata keranjang seperti dia pasti akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu Naruto!" kata Kiba sedikit jengkel karena pertanyaannya tidak kuhiraukan.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga." Tiba-tiba Hinata menjawab pertanyaan kiba sambil menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Whoa! Dia imut sekali, hei Naruto dia siapamu? Tidak mungkin adikmu kan?" kali ini Kiba bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, refleks aku langsung menjitak kepala Kiba yang langsung membuatnya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Dia itu pacarku." Kataku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga berkata seperti itu. Bisa ditebak, wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti tomat matang. Aku sendiri kaget atas apa yang kuperbuat, sedikit demi sedikit pipiku mulai terasa panas. Sial, kenapa belakangan ini pipiku selalu panas.

"Ah, sudahlah, oh iya, Akamaru dimana?" tanyaku sebagai pengalih perhatian agar tidak ada yang menyadari kalau wajahku juga mulai memerah.

"Tumben sekali kau menanyakan Akamaru?" Kiba menatapku curiga dengan mata yang disipitkan dan bibirnya dimonyongkan ke depan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, biasanya 'kan kau selalu bersama Akamaru." Kataku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan mukanya.

"Dia sedang ikut kak Hana jalan-jalan." Katanya sambil kembali ke posisi semula.

"Oh." Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." "Um, aku mau beli ramen cup dan barang-barang dapur." Kataku setelah lelah mengobrol tidak jelas dengan Kiba.

"Oh iya, malam ini 'kan ada pertunjukan, kau nonton?" tambahku pada Kiba.

"Kau mau membelikan tiketnya?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat.

"Hehehe, kalau itu, kau beli sendiri ya?" jawabku yang membuat Kiba langsung memasang wajah yang mirip dengan Akamaru saat lupa diberi makan selama sehari.

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa kau menawariku?" "Dasar, tapi baiklah aku usahakan akan pergi agar bisa bersama dengan Hinata." Jawabnya sambil sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata sekali lagi.

"Kau mau kujitak lagi ya?" ujarku mengangkat tanganku.

"Huh, aku kan hanya bercanda saja." Jawabnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." Kataku sambil membayar barang yang tadi kubeli.

Sepulangnya dari ruko aku langsung bersiap untuk memasak makan siang.

"Ano, biar aku saja, Naruto." Tiba-tiba Hinata membawa bahan-bahan yang tadi kami beli ke dapur.

_Makan siang kali ini, sepertinya akan menyenangkan. _Pikirku.

"Hinata, kubantu membereskan meja ya!" seruku pada Hinata.

"Iya, terimakasih." Jawab Hinata.

"Hahaha, kau kebanyakan berterimakasih Hinata." Kataku menggoda Hinata.

"Makanannya sudah siap." Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat semangkuk besar sup miso.

"Hei hei, jangan membawa benda berat seperti itu Hinata." Ujarku sambil membantu Hinata membawakan mangkuk besar itu.

Sembari makan, aku terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang hanya berjarak sekitar setengah meter di hadapanku. Aku berkhayal kalau sekarang ini aku adalah seorang suami yang sedang makan berdua dengan istrinya.

"Aduh!" karena terlalu asyik berkhayal aku sampai tidak sadar kalau tanganku tercelup ke dalam sup miso-ku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?!" seru Hinata panik sambil meniup-niup tanganku yang memerah kena sup miso yang benar-benar panas itu. Karena meniup tanganku maka wajah Hinata berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku, dan ini benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hinata yang tidak sadar kalau wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku.

"Umm, iya, terimakasih ya Hinata." Ujarku sembari menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata melihat tingkahku yang ganjil ini.

"Umm, hehehe bukan apa-apa kok Hinata, ayo kita makan saja." Jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu.

Malam harinya adalah saat yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Dibawah kemerlip bintang di angkasa dan terang lampu panggung, aku dan Hinata berhasil mendapatkan spot tempat menonton yang bagus.

"Hinata, kau suka?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Ya, terimakasih Naruto." Jawabnya dan tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Hei hei, kau berterimakasih lagi." Ujarku sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Baiklah, pada malam hari ini kami akan menampilkan seorang penyanyi yang pasti sudah kalian ketahui, kita sambut Shion!" terdengar suara MC di atas panggung. Lalu tak lama setelah itu terdengar riuh penonton saat seorang penyanyi perempuan yang memiliki rambut dengan model rambut yang sama dengan Hinata tetapi berbeda warna, dengan pakaian yang indah, dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup cantik dan tinggi semampai. Walau umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku tetapi dia terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Terimakasih kepada semua penonton yang sudah hadir di acara malam ini, pada kesempatan kali ini saya akan membawakan lagu baru saya." Terdengar suara gadis itu menyapa para penonton.

"Dia sepertimu ya Hinata, terus berterimakasih." Ujarku sambil menoleh kearahnya. Dan kulihat Hinata seperti sedang menahan sakit sembari memegang lehernya tempat tanda aneh itu berada.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" aku panik melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Naruto." Jawabnya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari arah panggung yang disusul dengan teriakan Shion.

"Byakuugan!" aku mendengar Hinata meneriakkan kata itu dan begitu aku menoleh terlihat di bagian pelipis Hinata urat-urat bertonjolan dan berkontraksi dengan aneh, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini seumur hidupku.

"Naruto, kau harus menunggu di sini!" Ujar Hinata menyuruhku untuk tetap diam ditempatku sekarang.

"Tidak, aku harus ikut denganmu, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!?" tolakku dengan tegas.

"Di sana berbahaya, mereka bukan penjahat biasa, mereka…" belum selesai hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya terdengar bunyi mendesing cepat yang terdenagr semakin mendekat.

"Hakeshou kaiten." Tubuh Hinata berputar dengan cepat, kulihat benda yang menghasilkan bunyi mendesing itu adalah beberapa bilah pisau berbentuk aneh, selain itu aku juga melihat cahaya biru yang sama persis seperti yang kulihat menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dulu. Anehnya begitu pisau itu mengenai cahaya itu, pisau itu dengan mudah terpantul seperti mengenai perisai.

"Mati kau!" dari atas terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang langsung membuatku refleks melihat keatas.

"Naruto, awas!" lagi-lagi, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Hinata menyerang lelaki yang memakai tali besar dipinggangnya itu dengan pukulan berkali-kali dan membuat lelaki itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. _Apa dia sudah mati?. _Pikirku.

"Tolong aku!" terdengar teriakan dari arah panggung dan yang kulihat adalah shion sedang diikat oleh anggota lain penjahat tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan berwarna putih dan biru berbentuk bor besar yang berputar melesat cepat kearah penjahat itu.

"Katsuuga!" terdengar suara dari arah bayangan itu. Kedua bayangan itu menghantam penjahat itu dengan sangat keras sehingga penjahat itu terpelanting beberapa belas meter ke belakang dan membuat debu-debu bertebaran di atas panggung, menutupi pemandangan. Tetapi begitu debu mulai menipis dan pandangan mulai semakin jelas, aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati, karena ternyata sumber dari bayangan putih dan biru itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kiba Inuzuka dan anjing kesayangannya Akamaru, orang yang tadi siang kepalanya kujitak bisa melakukan sesuatu sekeren ini.

"Hoi, Naruto maaf ya aku terlambat datang." Katanya dengan nada seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara aku masih terheran-heran tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini, tadi siang hidupku masih normal, tetapi malam ini hidupku berubah menjadi sangat membingungkan.

"Kiba, kau ninja?" kalimat pertanyaan dari Hinata ini membuatku tambah bingung, heran, aneh, campur aduk.

"N-ninja katamu Hinata?" tanyaku untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Karena yang kutahu ninja itu berpakaian hitam-hitam, dengan topeng yang menutupi delapan puluh persen wajahnya.

"Iya, Naruto aku ini ninja, bahkan Akamaru juga ninja." Jawab Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru.

"I-ini tidak mungkin 'kan? Ini mimpi 'kan?" belum hilang keterkejutanku Kiba membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat ini!" katanya, dan tiba-tiba tepat disebelah kanannya muncul kepulan asap tebal, lalu begitu asap itu menghilang, terlihat ada satu lagi Kiba berdiri tepat di sebelah Kiba.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" akh sial, karena hal ini bicaraku jadi gagap.

"Semua yang ada di universitas kita itu adalah ninja, termasuk para dosen dan alumni." Jawabnya santai lalu membuat sebuah gerakan lagi, dan KIba yang tadi berubah kembali menjadi kepulan asap.

"Kenapa aku tidak?" akhirnya gagap dadakanku hilang.

"Kau itu juga ninja, hanya saja kau belum tahu itu, setidaknya sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan? Kau pikir kenapa kau bisa diterima di universitas?" jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu kau juga ninja." Tambahnya lagi sambil menatap Hinata dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Eh, setidaknya sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan?" kata Hinata menggunakan kata-kata Kiba tadi.

"Wah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda." Kiba mencoba menggoda Hinata.

"UAHEM!" dengan suara batuk yang tidak lazim aku membuat perhatian Kiba teralih padaku.

"Ada apa?" ketus Kiba karena merasa acaranya terganggu.

"Mana Shion?" tanyaku yang benar-benar baru sadar kalau kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh orang yang berusaha menculik Shion.

"Oh, gadis tadi ya? Itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung, dan terlihat disana Shion sedang terbaring, atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja dia hanya tidur, tadi dia berisik sekali, jadi kuberi obat tidur agar diam." Aku hanya ber-oh ria saja.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu, aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau kau dan semua orang di universitas kita itu adalah ninja?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Karena, kau itu baru calon ninja dan setelah melalui berbagai tes, kau akan jadi ninja juga."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku bersemangat. Tentu saja aku bersemangat, karena tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan yang sama sepertiku ini.

"Tapi itu semua tergantung dari ketekunanmu dan kegigihanmu dalam berlatih." Jawab Kiba dengan kata-kata seperti orang bijak.

"Naruto, kurasa sepertinya tokyo sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kau benar, kelompok ninja kegelapan sudah mulai bergerak." Kiba berujar.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan!?" Tanyaku frustasi karena tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku pernah diceritakan tentang kelompok ninja yang mencari hewan gaib, Bijuu." Jawab Kiba.

"Bijuu?" aku kembali memiringkan kepalaku.

"Mereka adalah hewan gaib dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, kekuatan mereka diincar kelompok kegelapan untuk menciptakan senjata terkuat yang pernah ada, tetapi untuk menyempurnakan senjata itu mereka harus menangkap semua Bijuu, jumlah mereka ada sembilan, delapan diantaranya sudah diketahui keberadaannya, tujuh diantaranya sudah tertangkap, tetapi Bijuu ke sembilan masih tidak diketahui hingga kini."

"Dimana Bijuu ke sembilan itu?." Tanyaku lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Bijuu kesembilan itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dasar bodoh." Jawab Kiba kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang aku bisa menjadi ninja juga 'kan?" tanyaku. Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa yang akan melatihku menjadi ninja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku bisa menjadi pelatihmu." Jawab Kiba sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

"Hei hei, berhenti melakukan itu, bodoh." Kataku pada Kiba.

"Kau itu yang bodoh, kalau kau tidak hormat padaku, kau tidak akan ku ajari cara menjadi ninja." Ancam Kiba padaku.

"Aku juga akan menjadi pelatihmu, Naruto." Hinata berujar sambil memainkan dua jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah? Yosh! Mulai sekarang aku adalah ninja." Kataku sambil mengangkat tinjuku tinggi-tinggi.

"Berlatihlah yang keras, Naruto." Ujar Hinata sambil berdiri di sebelah kananku.

"Dan hormati pelatihmu yang tampan ini." Ujar Kiba memuji dirinya sendiri lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah kiriku.

_Sepertinya berakhir sudah hari-hariku sebagai mahasiswa biasa. _Pikirku sambil menatap dua orang di sebelah kiri dan kananku bergantian.

**TBC**

Yosh! Setelah berbulan-bulan gak update akhirnya update juga. Nah gimana? Tambah bagus? Apa tambah jelek? Dimohon reviewnya ^^V.

Terimakasih untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya, dan sekali lagi, mohon revienya ya. Tapi jangan yang berupa flame. ^^V peacemaker.


End file.
